


Modlitwa

by Satanachia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Przeczytałam DF z 26 marca i powiem Wam... paskudny temat, tak cholernie paskudny, że mi niedobrze.<br/>Dla zainteresowanych <a href="http://wyborcza.pl/duzyformat/1,144024,17655146,Czy_ktos_pamieta__Oboz_koncentracyjny_dla_dzieci_w.html">link</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Modlitwa

**Author's Note:**

> Przeczytałam DF z 26 marca i powiem Wam... paskudny temat, tak cholernie paskudny, że mi niedobrze.  
> Dla zainteresowanych [link](http://wyborcza.pl/duzyformat/1,144024,17655146,Czy_ktos_pamieta__Oboz_koncentracyjny_dla_dzieci_w.html)

_Módlcie się, dzieci, za tą, co jest na przesłuchaniu. Dzieci Bóg wysłucha._

Tosia żegna się, tak jak ją mama uczyła, i składa drobne rączki do modlitwy. Klęcząca obok Kasia, niewiele starsza od niej, chlipie cicho i trzyma kurczowo skraj spódnicy starszej więźniarki, która zachęciła je do modlitwy.

_Niech nie cierpi_

Drżące Ojcze Nasz niesie się nierównym szeptem po celi; po drugiej stronie drzwi esesman nie podnosi nawet wzroku, żując w zamyśleniu końcówkę papierosa.

_Niech nie mówi_

W połowie modlitwy szczęka pordzewiały zamek drzwi i esesman bez twarzy wpycha skatowaną kobietę do celi.

Tosia zakrywa drżącą dłonią usta.

_Bóg nie słucha._


End file.
